Against a Sea of Troubles
by marix
Summary: Third Chapter Added. In the aftermath of the final confrontation with Voldemort, Harry is dead, but a new and unexpected hero has taken his place. How will Hermione cope? How will the Magical World rebuild? What secrets will be revealed? (I'm asking bec
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat silently amid the charred ruins of what had once been the premier wizarding school in England. Still-smoldering embers cast an ever-changing pattern of blood red light and shadow over her face, and wind-whipped ashes stuck to the tear stains under her eyes. Once, Hogwarts had been an oasis of peace and happiness amid a turbulent world plagued by Voldemort's treachery, but ultimately, nothing could remain free from his influence. Now, the school was a mockery of its former self, desolate, devastated, and destroyedjust like her life.

It seemed like eons since she had been happy, though in reality it had been less than two weeks. Two weeks since Harry had gone off to fight Voldemort and hadn't returned. Less than one week since she and Ron had left on their ill-fated quest to save him, only to be captured themselves by the Death Eatersand to discover that it was already too late for their closest friend.

Voldemort hadn't even bothered to execute them. After having defeated the boy who lived,' he knew he had nothing to fear from insignificant nobodies like Ron and Hermione. Instead, he just threw them in the dungeon, promising that they'd be allowed to live long enough to watch him finally claim all the power he had worked so long for.

Sitting in the smoky, pre-dawn chill, Hermione reflected on the vagaries of fate. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the stunningly abrupt swings her life had taken. Two weeks ago she had been safe and happy, with the love of her life in her arms. Suddenly, he was killed, she was imprisoned, and just a hair's breadth away from her own death. In fact, it was just last night, when she had almost resigned herself to her fate, that it had taken yet another inconceivable twist.

* * *

8 hours earlier.

Hogwarts Dungeon

Hermione heard the approaching footsteps as if through a haze. She didn't even raise her eyes from the floor, too lost in her own misery to care that these may very well be her last moments on earth. Ron, with his typical intensity, jumped to his feet and gripped the iron bars of their cell.

"Looks like your time has come, Weasley," sneered the guard. "They're coming for you."

"Shut up!" Ron snarled. "I'll wring your stupid neck or die trying!"

A deep laugh rumbled through the dungeon. Even benumbed Hermione gasped as Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows. "So you shall, my boy," he chuckled, "so you shall. And Potter's little mud-blood slut too. I've come to escort you to the banquet. Lord Voldemort desires your presence when he claims his rightful place as Emperor over all wizards. Perhaps he'll even grant you the mercy of a quick deathif you beg." Lucius snickered at Ron's enraged expression. "Unlock the door," he instructed the guard, "I'll take them up."

As soon as the key turned in the lock, Ron shoved against the door, too angry and desperate to pass up the slightest chance of escape. The surprised guard fell back, but before Ron even cleared the doorway, a blast from Lucius Malfoy's wand hurled him backwards against the stone walls of the dungeon. He slumped to the floor, unconscious. Hermione looked in horror from Ron to Lucius and back again.

"Don't worry," said Lucius, "The little fool isn't dead – not just yet. Will you come quietly?"

Hermione nodded, and followed him as he levitated Ron down the hall. Within minutes they reached the great hall that had once been the very heart of Hogwarts. Hermione wanted to cry for what had become of the school, but found she had no tears left. Death Eaters filled the room, along with an almost palpable evil. In front of them Lord Voldemort sat enthroned.

"I have brought the prisoners, my Lord," announced Lucius, dropping the unconscious Ron to the ground.

"Lucius," said Voldemort, "you have been my most loyal follower. I assure you, your reward is finally at hand." His gaze turned to Hermione. "Mud-blood," he spat, "I have defeated Potter. Your one and only hope is gone. Perhaps you would like to throw yourself on my mercy."

Somehow, Hermione managed to find her voice. She refused to meet her end like a coward. "I will not."

Voldemort smileda gruesome, depraved smile. "I thought not." He turned to his right, and only then did Hermione notice the man standing beside him. "Draco, would you like to do the honors?"

Draco Malfoy stepped forward. In the years since they had graduated he had changed immeasurably. Gone was the small, thin, petulant boythe annoyance of their school-age years. In his place was a tall, powerfully built man whose every movement seemed laden with confidence and purpose. "I'd love to," he said.

He took out his wand and approached her, only to stop abruptly after a few steps. He turned back to the Dark Lord. "Are you sure you aren't celebrating precipitously?" he asked, the words seeming to hold some inscrutable meaning, "Are you sure they don't have friends waiting to attack?"

Voldemort grinned. "Why should I be worried about some paltry group of wizards?" he asked. "What could they do to me? I have killed Harry Potter, the boy who lived'! Who would dare to stand against me?"

Draco gave a strange, cold smile. "Who indeed?" he replied as he turned back to Hermione. She gazed back steadily into his steel gray eyes. Be brave,' she told herself. 

"Avada" he yelled. Hermione closed her eyes, cursing herself for a coward.

"Kedavra!"

Hermione heard a loud noise, then nothing. Was she dead? She slowly opened her eyes

* * *

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. Please review and let me know if I should continue the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks to all three people who reviewed! Especially Evilia, my beta. I forgot a disclaimer last time, so now I'll just disclaim both parts.

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Not making any money. Don't sue.

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. The room was filled with a thick red smoke, and briefly, absurdly, she thought she must be in hell. Slowly, the cloud began to dissipate as a small breeze blew through, and patches of the room became visible. The tendrils of smoke revealed an arm here, a leg there, the occasional hand gripping a wandbut nothing moved. A few seconds later, when Lucius Malfoy's frozen, unblinking eyes peered back at her through the fog, she realized why. They were all dead.

Hermione quickly bent down to check on Ron. He was still unconscious, but to her infinite relief, alive. When she looked up again, Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her. She held her breath, sure that he would kill her now. Warily, she stood to face him. "Is he all right?" he asked, gesturing to Ron. Hermione simply nodded, too confused to find any words.

"_Ventorum_," said Draco, and a strong wind cleared all remaining smoke from the room. Hermione gasped to see the full extent of the havoc he had wrought upon the Death Eaters. Every last corpse wore a shocked expression on its face and a large hole in its chest from Draco's curse. Even the Dark Lord, still sitting in his throne, sported a smoking wound where his black heart should have been. She stared at Draco in consternation. 

He shifted self-consciously under her scrutiny. "Really, Granger," he muttered in a half-hearted attempt at levity, "You used to be much more vocal than this." His eyes softened with concern, "You aren't hurt, or anything, are you?"

Hermione shook her head slowly. "No, I'm fine," she murmured, "thanks to youit's justare you _sure_ you're Draco Malfoy?" she blurted out. Then she blushed, aghast at her rudeness.

He grinned suddenly, and Hermione's heart nearly stopped. He really had grown into a breathtakingly handsome man. The devilish gleam in his eye seemed to warm the whole room as he responded, "The famous bouncing ferret of Hogwarts, at your service."

Hermione nearly giggled, then caught herself, horrified. Harry had been dead for scarcely two weeks, and here she was, practically flirting with Draco Malfoy of all people! Shame filled her. How could she be so faithless to the man she loved?

Sensing the change in her mood, Draco said, "I'm sorry. I know this is hardly the time or the place for jokes. We should leave." Then he looked at Ron, still sprawled on the floor, "Can you move him?"

Hermione held out her hands, palms up, and shrugged. "No wand."

"Right. I think I know where they put it. Wait here." He handed his wand to her. "Take this and see if you can do anything for him. I'll be right back." And with that he left. Hermione knelt beside Ron and, using Draco's wand, tried to heal the wound on his head.

A loud scraping noise echoed through the room, and she froze. "Draco?" she called, "Is that you?" No one answered, and she turned back to Ron. Moments later she heard a sharp crackling noise and saw a flash of movement from the corner of her eye. Hermione jumped to her feet and whirled around, wand at the ready.

"Expelliarmus!" hissed a voice, and Draco's wand jumped from her hand. Voldemort stood before her, the gaping wound in his chest still smoking. He was weakened, but very much alive. "Stupidwhore!" he wheezed, "I can not be killed so easily." He advanced slowly, but Hermione stood her ground, refusing to abandon Ron.

Draco suddenly appeared in the doorway behind the Dark Lord, and Hermione's heart leapt in joy. Then it plummeted to the very soles of her shoes as she realized that he hadn't found her wand. He was unarmed.

Voldemort noticed the shift in Hermione's attention and spun around to face Draco. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. He lifted his wand, a curse already at his lips. Draco, desperate, grabbed a sword from a nearby suit of armor and swung it at the Dark Lord. The heavy blade passed through his neck as easily as if it were butter. It seemed like an eternity before his head hit the floor with a sickening thud. Voldemort's wand fired off towards the ceiling, where the curse ignited the banners hanging there. In moments, the great hall was a raging inferno.

"We have to leave now!" yelled Draco.

"Wait!" Hermione yelled back, "I have to help Ron!" She ran over to Voldemort and pried Draco's wand from his fingers. She quickly cast a levitating spell as Draco pulled her from the building. They ran away from Hogwarts with Ron floating along behind.

Flames poured from every window of the school and the stone walls began to crumble. Soon, the building was barely recognizable, a testament to the power of the Dark Lord's final curse.

So much had happened so quickly, that even Hermione's agile mind couldn't process it all. She was exhausted in both body and spirit, but convoluted thoughts and worries kept racing through her mind. Unable to cope any longer, Hermione fainted, still wondering what could possibly happen next.

* * *

A/N: Please Review. Any and all comments are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This chapter hasn't been beta-read

Author's Note: This chapter hasn't been beta-read. I was too anxious to post it. It has been quite a while…This chapter is actually somewhat funny…At least I think so. Draco has a fine sense of irony, you know. There isn't really much of a plot yet…I promise I'll have one eventually. If you have any ideas, feel free to share. I also promise that someday I'll stop ending chapters with Hermione losing consciousness. And, Ron will wake up next chapter. Cross my heart. Please Review. Even if it's flames. I am desperately jealous of those lucky authors with high review counts. So, I have cursed this page…If you read without reviewing, may you be trampled in a stampede of raging hippogriffs, then nibbled by skroots. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Chapter 3

Hermione always woke up slowly. Harry used to tease her that she'd be half way through her shower before she even opened her eyes. She always retorted that she really didn't want to see herself before she had showered, anyway. Right now she didn't want to see anything at all. She was in a warm, comfortable bed instead of the cold, miserable dungeon, and that was all that mattered. There was something large and warm next to her, which, she vaguely realized, must be a person. She turned into his warmth and pressed her face against his chest, nearly purring with contentment.

"I'm sure Weasley appreciates the sentiment," drawled a voice, "but he's rather indisposed at the moment." **

Hermione's eyes flew open, and she bolted upright. Ron, still unconscious, lay beside her. Draco was lounging in a chair across the room, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He seemed faintly amused at her discomfiture. "Where are we?" she demanded crossly.

"Don't you recognize Hagrid's excuse for a cottage? You three used to spend enough time here." When she didn't reply to his taunt, he continued tenaciously, "I hope there aren't any of those skroot things around. Nasty creatures."

Hermione ignored Draco and looked around the cottage. The once warm and inviting home had obviously been abandoned for some time. Apparently, no one had had any use for it after Hagrid had moved to France with Madame Maxime. Dust covered every surface, and startlingly large spider-webs clogged the corners. She silently gave thanks that Ron wasn't awake to see those. He had never really overcome his fear of spiders.

As if reading her thoughts, Draco chuckled. "Too bad Weasley isn't awake yet. He could have helped me clean up the cobwebs." Hermione just glared him into silence.

Through the grime-covered windows she could see that it was still night. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

Draco heaved an exaggerated sigh. "You have been slacking off for about two hours, Granger," he said, "Really, you're so lazy."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "And what, exactly, have you been doing, Oh Industrious One?"

Draco smiled at the chill in her voice. This was the Hermione Granger he remembered. "Well," he drawled, "You know me. I started by tormenting small animals, then I moved on to practicing some curses on your friend Weasley there. I contemplated having my wicked way with you, but that didn't seem like much fun…at least not while you were unconscious," he amended with a leer. "I've been quite busy."

Hermione realized that he was baiting her, and was livid. "Thank you so much," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "for finally convincing me that you really are Draco Malfoy. You were acting so nice…so out of character that I was worried you might be an imposter, but your sneering, conceited, sick sense of humor would be impossible to fake. Now I know who I'm dealing with. What a relief!"

"I live to serve," murmured Draco, with a slight, arrogant inclination of his head.

"Ooh!" Hermione fumed, "You wretched, pitiful excuse for a human being! You always were a smug little bastard, weren't you? Always so sure that you were better than everyone else. Well, you can just take that self-important, condescending attitude and stick it where the sun don't shine!"

Draco's coldly sardonic façade vanished. For the briefest instant he just looked at her in shock. Hermione mentally braced herself for the explosion that was sure to follow. Rationally, she knew that she had gone somewhat overboard with her insults. He had only been teasing, after all, and she was relatively resigned to the tongue-lashing he would deliver.

When the explosion did come, it was unlike anything she had imagined. He didn't yell, or curse. He laughed. Not just a chuckle, or his customary snide snicker, but a full body, doubled over, uncontrollable belly laugh. Hermione just gaped in astonishment as his whole body shook with the force of his laughter. Several minutes later when he had finally gotten control of himself, he grinned up at her, still gasping for breath. "Lord, Granger," he panted, "I haven't had that much fun since we left Hogwarts!" And because she too remembered the sheer exhilaration of their youthful battles, Hermione found herself smiling back.

"I shouldn't have said those things," she murmured, "I'm sorry."

"No you aren't, and neither am I."

Hermione stifled a yawn. "Go back to sleep," he commanded, "We'll have a long day tomorrow, and I don't need you collapsing on me again."

"No," Hermione argued sleepily, "I should take care of Ron, and I-"

Draco cut her off. "I'll be here," he promised, "If Weasley needs anything I'll wake you up. Now go back to sleep."

Giving in gracefully, Hermione snuggled deeper under the covers. "Draco?" she asked, "No one has heard anything about you for years…where have you been?"

"Oh, here and there," he answered flippantly, "I went to Evil Medical School; I'm Doctor Malfoy now."

Somewhere, deep in her sleep-fogged mind, Hermione realized that that sounded familiar. "Malfoy…you of all people…living in the muggle world…" she mumbled as sleep claimed her.

**Bet you thought It was Draco she was snuggling with. HA! I do not use such cheap plot devices! (well, I do…but I didn't there!)

A/N: Please Review. The skroots know where you live.


End file.
